


We'll Make Our Homes

by littlemissnicole



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Percy is there for like two seconds, Post ep 80, siiiibliiiingsssss, v little perc'ahlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: Just a little fluff post episode 80. From the prompt: "Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sons and Daughters, from Liam's 2016 playlist

After Raishan, after Thordak, after they make it out of the lair, and after dying, Scanlan sets up his mansion outside the cavern leading down to the egg chamber. None of them have the energy or the will to go further, really.

There's no word yet from the forces, but they're of no use to anyone until they get at least some rest and gain their spells back- Scanlan leaves the door as visible as he can get it, open to anyone who fought against Thordak but _especially _open to Zahra and Kash, should they have made it through their own battle. (Please, Sarenrae, let them have made it through)__

__Though Vex'ahlia would love nothing more than to fall into bed, she smells of sulfur and fire, and the smell will haunt her dreams enough. She does ask if anyone wants to join her, but almost everyone is either sleeping or well on their way._ _

__Vax takes her up on it, however, following her down to the spa silent as the shadows he hides in. They bump shoulders as they walk down the winding corridors, the air growing warmer and more humid the further down they go._ _

__It's nothing to strip out of what's left of her underthings, shake her hair out, and slip into the water, slight splashing on her right letting her know Vax has gotten in as well._ _

__All is quiet in the mansion; faintly, Vex can hear Grog's snoring from the training room two floors up, but other than that it might as well just be her and her brother. The thought is not unwelcome, but she'd rather like to sleep sometime tonight._ _

__The warm water feels like absolute heaven, and she leans back to soak her hair. Vax passes her the bar of soap, and Vex thoroughly coats her hands before scrubbing them through her hair, fingers catching on every snag and tangle._ _

__Even though the lye soap smells harsh, it certainly overpowers any other smell and the stench of battle and sweat is quickly gone._ _

__After she's clean Vex takes a deep breath and sits, leaning her head against the edge of the pool. In her adrenaline crash, she's hungry but too tired to do anything about it. The water shifts, signifying Vax moving around, but she's not too worried until he jostles her head around so she's sitting in front of him. "Can I help you, Brother?" She snaps unhappily._ _

__"Hush and quit fussing. I'm braiding your hair."_ _

__Vex relaxes even further, letting the feeling of her brother's fingers against her scalp and in her hair soothe her. It's been a long day and an even longer battle. "Vax?"_ _

__"Yes, Stubby?"_ _

__"I'm proud of you, and I know she would be too."_ _

__She doesn't see Vax react, but his hands stall in her hair. "You know, Vex," He says slowly, continuing his slow braiding of her hair, "I'm sure she'd be proud of us, too."_ _

__Vex is basically asleep whenever Vax taps her on the shoulder to get her to get out, supporting her elbow as they stumble out of the water and shiver until they wrap towels around themselves._ _

__The walk back up to the rooms is somehow even quieter; Vex leans her head against her brother's shoulder, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders, supporting her in her tired stumbling._ _

__Scanlan put their rooms across the hall from each other, so when they part for the night with soft "goodnights", they don't go far. Vex doesn't even bother to get dressed, just climbs under the blankets, already warm from Percy's body heat._ _

__He doesn't even stir, so Vex presses a kiss to his shoulder, pulling the blankets up to her neck._ _

__Tomorrow will be busy, but tonight is quiet._ _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at cadelnicolekatieandcamille


End file.
